


紫の上（一）

by ocher



Category: tajomaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher
Summary: 为什么写这种解释设定就很纠结的东西。实在是因为觉得旬与圭养成感很强……所以不由得联想到了紫姬和源氏。这算是源氏物语的paro？结果写着写着就变了初衷，因为源氏以现代的眼光看实在很渣啊。。所以就让信纲来担这个骂名了，从结果而言，比较像是旬和圭两人作为演员，演了出类源氏物语的戏。性格糅合了源氏物语的几位，演员本身，还有多襄丸里的角色，简而言之就是ooc。。。说起来搞得这么复杂也是因为本人能力不足。乘兴而作，考据部分相当粗糙，也没有契合时代背景和实际演员无关，纯粹个人妄想涉及到未成年的sex问题，因为是古代，和现代有所不同，文中是按古代的成年年龄（元服）来写的，但是放在现代肯定不行，所以注意避雷这一章直光还未出场，主要是信纲和樱丸





	紫の上（一）

二条院里住着一位紫之君。  
倘若身在京城，而不知道紫之君，恐怕会被耻笑不知是哪来的乡巴佬。可到底也无人知晓其真实姓名，更无人有幸睹其容貌。以致不少人怀疑，那位紫之上，说不定只是什么小说里的人物。  
可二条院的主人，总不能拿虚构的人物当宠姬吧。神秘总是如美人的面纱，不但无损其容貌，反而别添风情。虽无人见过紫姬相貌，连大人府中家仆都不敢多说一二，谣言便越传越盛了。一来二去，紫之上竟成了京城男子梦寐以求的对象。若是有人说，今儿个见到了紫之上的轿辇，那在朋友中，可是能吹嘘好几月的。

 

侍女偶尔折了桜枝回来，樱丸总要缠着人家说些市井趣闻。听到些关于自己的荒唐事，樱丸总是忍不住咋舌。惊奇之后却又无端地伤感起来。  
这位人称紫之上，紫姬的人物。其实只是名名叫樱丸的少年。  
具体何时来到这二条院，记忆已经相当模糊了。只是，从来到这里，便没有出过庭院，终日躲在厚厚的竹帘后，生怕被人瞧了相貌去。  
春日的阳光透过竹帘，在面前落下斑驳的影子，从小缝中望着墙那边飘进的樱花花瓣，樱丸不由得叹了口气。

 

若紫

原本樱丸是什么来历——这种事情他恐怕早已不记得了，乳母常常挂在嘴边，说他其实有着高贵的血统。虽说如此，但是终日和乳母生活在清贫的尼庵里，每日与经声相伴。秋夜时听着北风推着落叶，在地上刮蹭，发出沙沙的声音，不可谓不凄苦。彼时樱丸想到自己年幼无依，就如秋风中落叶般注定飘零，可真是恨不得夜夜沾湿衣袖。  
然而世事无常，谁曾想那日一位平常的旅客到访，竟会改变从此的人生呢。虽说承蒙那位大人喜爱，过上了锦衣玉食的生活，可是真不知道该喜该忧啊。

 

八月的一天，樱丸刚刚洗过乌黑的长发，简单梳成一个小辫，便在庭间玩着彩球。忽然，听着叮叮当当的车马声渐近，想着这里也是佛寺。旅客多半也是要进来歇歇，喝口茶，诵诵经的。便抛下彩球，慌张地躲到帘子后去了。果然，不一会儿，一位衣着华丽的男子便前来拜访。  
乳母慌忙沏好了茶，樱丸躲在竹帘后，好奇地观察着这位客人。他穿着薄质的紫色唐绫直衣，同色裤袴，搭配着内里亮白的单衣，手持细漆骨折扇，扇骨被仔细涂成朱红，像是盛开的石竹。一眼便可知身份尊贵不凡。与华丽的衣着相比，单单是从门口走至大殿，便透露客人非凡的气度。可真是能照亮这昏暗的尼庵，不禁让人在心中默念“蓬荜生辉”这几个字。  
客人抿了口茶，放下茶杯，便去佛堂了。樱丸正遗憾时，客人又折了回来，给乳母唐纸包着的一小包，乳母一边感激，竟忍不住流起泪来。  
樱丸只见乳母抹泪，心中十分焦急，忍不住从竹帘后探出头。那位客人见了樱丸，十分惊讶。迟疑片刻后，又放下了刚拿起的扇子，整理好直衣下摆，坐在竹帘前聊起天来。樱丸想到自己刚才如此不谨慎的行为，拿袖子遮着脸，羞愧地干脆躲进竹帘后，不吭一声，只是听着乳母和客人交谈，不时感到，客人往竹帘这边瞟，惹得他脸上红霞乱飞。  
本以为从此就该天涯海角，没想到几个月之后，乳母因病去世。樱丸悲痛无助之际，竟然又与那位客人重逢了。  
“你乳母的事实在遗憾，此后你有什么打算呢。”  
一时之间，樱丸竟想不出任何答案。  
“不如你就跟我来吧，我会好好照顾你的，总比你一个人呆在这破旧的尼庵好。”  
樱丸觉得有些不妥，奈何年纪尚幼，便被连哄带骗，半是强迫地带上了客人的牛车。

 

 

被那位客人带回家一年有余。从客人家仆中得知客人名叫信纲，是这二条院的主人。信纲将樱丸接回家后，悉心教导他诗词，又指导他弹琴射箭。不出三月，樱丸的学识武艺便已与贵族子弟一般了。  
时值盛夏，与初来相比，樱丸又长高不少，身体也渐渐开始显现出少年的轮廓。只是腰肢柔软纤细，臀部又丰满浑圆，比起少年，更像是丰盈的少女。又因肤白胜雪，眼角时不时飞上一抹绯红，更为他增添一抹妩媚的风情。天气炎热，他也不爱好好穿着厚重的衣服，偏爱穿着轻薄的浴衣，任凭领口松松垮垮垂到胸口，堪堪遮住粉红娇嫩的两点。即便是浴衣，他也不爱规规矩矩地穿上足袋与木屐。从浴衣下摆露出截玉藕般的小腿，光着脚丫在堂前跑来跑去。偶尔累了，凌乱的浴衣披挂在身上，露出半截圆润的肩头，腰带松垮，让人觉得只消一碰，便能从那雪白的身躯滑落。下摆更是撩到膝盖，只需稍微留心，便能看见内里娇嫩的大腿。虽说才十几岁，尚未知晓人事，可这副姿态竟比最有名的娼妓还要勾人，真可谓是媚骨天成。只是本人对于这样的事情一概不知，神色间，一副天真烂漫。  
一开始信纲专注教导樱丸学识骑射，闲暇时便与他下棋。樱丸对下棋无甚兴趣，信纲也只能摇摇头，无奈又宠溺地摸摸他的头，陪他玩起彩球来。两人在房内你追我赶，不出一会，樱丸便累地双颊绯红，本来穿着整齐的单衣也散开了大半，露出其下雪白的脖颈，纤细的锁骨。进来的婢女看到这幕，慌忙退出去。  
“樱丸靠在我肩上歇息吧。”信纲如此说道。尚未平复气息的樱丸还未整理好衣襟，便顺从地靠了过去。信纲拿衣袖擦擦他额头，又拿手帕去擦他的脖颈，手不自觉地便向衣服里伸去。两人就着这样的姿势歇息着，也不顾衣衫凌乱，竟不小心睡着了。也难怪后进来的婢女，传出雏妓这样难听的谣言了。  
府中流言愈演愈烈，樱丸更加受到孤立。正夫人的为难也愈发明显。樱丸没有母家，因而即使低贱的家仆，也能在樱丸面前露出轻蔑之色。樱丸虽年幼，毕竟不是一无所知。奈何自己身份尴尬，寄人篱下，无法辩白，也无法回击。想到世界之大，自己可信任的，竟然只有信纲一人。便只能全身心地依赖信纲，以至于事事顺从，只求能让信纲满意，报答他的恩情。原本樱丸就不爱出自己的房间，每当他在庭院闲逛，信纲见了，略有不满之色，樱丸也就知趣地回竹帘后了。如今他被众人孤立，愈发不想看到府中众人嘴脸，便索性终日躲在竹帘后，自己一人时读些诗词，练练琴，信纲来时，便与信纲嬉闹一整天。

 

转眼到了冬季，正是眷恋人肌肤温暖的时候，信纲便天天将樱丸抱在怀中，不肯撒手，起初樱丸还身体僵硬，略有抗拒，如今竟也习惯软下身子，将重量交托信纲怀中，时不时还玩玩信纲扣在自己胸前的手指。拿脸颊擦擦环在自己脖颈的肩膀。偶尔侍女会在背后嚼舌根，说他小小年纪，看着一副天真模样，不知在哪里学的些勾引人的路数。可樱丸对于这样缱绻的行为，毫无半点情色的意识，只知这样信纲会开心，便像小猫讨好主人一样去做了。  
庭前樱花不过开过一两次，起初被带来信纲府上时，珍爱的彩球，如今颜色也未见斑驳，樱丸却与初来时大不相同了。即使是冬季，穿着层层叠叠的单衣，只露出双指尖发红的手，也掩盖不住那浓烈的色气。他总是习惯从下向上，睁大眼睛看人，让人生出无限的庇护欲。虽仍是一副天真懵懂的模样，眉眼间又饱含风情。不知是口渴还是干燥，时不时抿着嘴，又拿艳红的小舌头下意识地润湿丰满的嘴唇，末了却又不好意思地拿衣袖遮住脸。真不知是诱惑人的荡妇，还是清纯懵懂的少女。

离元服地日子越来越近，府中奴仆纷纷推测，什么时候这位大人捡回来的野孩子，会成为新的主人。好事者开着玩笑，说以那位的放荡功夫，勾人的手段，大人的魂怕是早就被勾跑了。要不是无法有孕，怕是到时候成为新主人的不止一位，那肚子里还得带着一位呢。听了这话众人自然纷纷哄笑，说这话的人自然也不避着樱丸，总是含沙射影地说些无聊话。樱丸听到了也懒得过问，在他看来，对方行为虽然过于亲密，他也只当是两人之间不拘于礼节。何曾想过对方有一星半点这样的念头呢。

九月的一天，两人惯例同床共枕，侍女家仆也未在意，只是次日早晨，樱丸却反常地迟迟不起。信纲收拾了笔砚，朝东殿去了。知室内无人，樱丸才从被子中探出头来。只见枕边放着封打成结的信。  
“只道年来常共枕，而今未解石榴裙？”【1】  
一看便知是信纲的笔迹。如此戏言，樱丸见了，又气又恼，愤恨地将纸条扔一边去了。想到自己常年来对信纲如父兄般敬慕，家里的下人说些风言风语，也只当没听见，对信纲无半点设防，从未猜疑，没想到他竟然是这么看待自己的。自己多年来的信任依赖，如今反倒成了勾引了。又是懊恼，又暗自责备自己，为何向来如此诚挚地信任他。  
待午后信纲从宫里回来时，砚台纸笔丝毫未动，也没见到回诗。樱丸仍是躺在床上一动未动，只是拿单衣盖着头。掀开一看，可怜的人儿全身都是汗，垂下的几缕额发都湿透了，泪水将单衣打湿了一半。  
“罢了罢了，没想到你竟然这么怨怼我，这么多年我对你的情分也只换来这样的结果，真是教人伤心。”  
信纲见了樱丸这样子，又是心疼又是生气，但毕竟是自己做了亏心事，便只能装着生气的口吻安抚。  
以往信纲出去寻花问柳，十天半月冷落樱丸，只需哄哄他，他撅着小嘴，埋怨几句就好了，并不固执，更添一丝娇憨风情。可这次信纲竟无论如何也不能劝动樱丸了。  
“你要一直这样子，可真是伤透我的心了，没想到我竟做了那冬天里暖蛇的农夫。你若是执意如此，那我们缘分已尽，我也不想再看到你了。”  
信纲久劝不见成效，很是恼火，扔下一句话便摔门而去了。  
可怜樱丸一直拿信纲当作父兄，不曾想有朝一日竟会被他这样对待，震惊之余又是愤怒又是失望。夜里被紧攥的手腕上还留有淤青，从脖颈到大腿，遍布红色的血痕。身体只是稍一挪动，不愉快的感觉便顺着大腿流下。但想到自己若是离开这里，再也无可去之处了，不仅如此，小小年纪失了清白之身，不是白白教人看笑话？想起府中家仆的冷言冷语，离开信纲，恐怕将来只能被更多人蹂躏。樱丸便只能强忍着千般思绪，披了衣服，忍着羞耻，叫侍女来为自己清洁身体。

 

信纲连日里柔情蜜语地劝着，两天后又差身边的小奴送来元服的礼物，又补上三夜饼，供奉于床头，和樱丸分食，以示诚意【2】。只是这之后，信纲便也不再避讳了，每当在樱丸房内留宿，必行云雨之事。樱丸一把小猫似的嗓子，叫起来犹如钩子一样勾人魂魄。虽然无心故作风情，也无心挽留信纲，可不知是幸还是不幸，樱丸这样一副媚骨，身上无一处不像是为服侍男人生就的。虽是男儿身，可是肌肤光滑白皙，偶尔泛上薄红，如粉樱堆雪。情动之处，难以自持之时，全身便泛上潮红。湿漉漉的汗水挂在身上，就像是一场急雨后，那染上漫天晚霞，含羞低头，垂落雨珠的夕颜；身姿如今兼具丰腴纤细，比青涩更具风情，比妩媚又添纯真。揉捏起来，丰腴之处柔软又有弹力，宛若无骨，教信纲欲罢不能，恨不得整日埋身其中。骨感之处又让人直觉这正是处子之身，配合胸前那尚是粉红的娇嫩两点，难以自抑之时，胸部高高挺起，递出其上两点挺立，就像是蜜桃那凝聚红色的尖尖底部，甚是可爱。让人忍不住拿粗糙的手指去撩拨两下那娇嫩的软肉，或是伸出舌头，裹着津液，尝尝那粉红之处的味道。还要忍住坏心，不能拿牙齿去摩擦那柔软的粉红露珠，教身下人发出可怜的啼哭声来，这可真是甜蜜又折磨的酷刑啊。  
此时樱丸还在变声期，小猫般柔软黏糊的嗓子，又掺入点沙哑。每每呜咽呻吟之时，声音落在耳里，心里就像只小猫爪子在轻挠，又加以无数羽毛轻抚，听了直叫人气血下行，身下直涨得难受，恨不得溺死在这温柔乡里，方才的忍耐力也被消耗殆尽，只想着变着法的，让樱丸交代出啼哭声来。便什么也不顾了，手上只管更加用力，雪白馒头一般的嫩臀，此时也变作熟成的蜜桃了。胸前粉红的娇嫩布满亮晶晶的液体，颜色竟比刚才深了一层，像是熟于人事的模样。只是大小形状还如当初，挺立在胸上瑟瑟发抖。这时樱丸便在身下啼哭着，乱蹬着双腿，叫着不要不要，又迷糊着喊着胸部好涨，教人疑心是不是可以吸出点什么来。胡子擦着胸前娇嫩的肌肤，轻轻一吸，也不知是不是幻觉，竟然觉得甘甜，还未来得及仔细品尝，只听得樱丸拔高的一声，便不知呼吸似的，泪盈于睫，瞪大着双湿润地像盛着泉水的眼睛，微启朱唇，只知仰着头望着身上人。被这样看着，什么想法便都抛诸脑后了。拿舌头滑进微启的双唇间，身下也不怠慢，那小口泛着湿润光泽的粉红，收缩着，像是什么海底的生物，叫着要更多，让人心中暗暗比较，和樱丸朱唇相比，哪方更率直可爱。方才涨得难受之处，此时被娇嫩紧致的软肉包裹，享受着因收缩带来的按摩一般的快感。此时樱丸倒是不哭不闹了，意识朦胧之中，像是小孩子求抱抱一样，只顾贴紧身上人的身体。虽已元服，樱丸毕竟还是小孩体温，刚才被好好亵玩一番的两点，此时贴着胸口，跟随着身下的频率摩擦皮肤，直接痒到心里，又将人的施虐欲点燃。如此往复几番，也不管樱丸如何，自己不玩得精疲力尽，信纲绝不会停手。  
信纲有意在床笫之事上调教樱丸，便有意无意加以引导。每当信纲留宿樱丸处，便让樱丸解开衣带，半露香肩，露出幅勾引人的模样。两人行事之时，又按自己的喜好，叫樱丸说些痴缠的话引诱。到樱丸想要释放时，又使坏似的，不让他顺从欲望，偏偏喜好让樱丸涨红了小脸，又哭又闹，做些羞于启齿之事求他。  
而樱丸在应当初尝人事的年纪，被信纲整日里地宠爱，溺于云雨之事，比之常人，欲望自然更加旺盛。可信纲寻花问柳不在少数，两人聚少离多。偏偏信纲又不允许樱丸自我疏解，樱丸便只能顺着信纲的调教，极力地取悦他，两人同床一段时日后，如今，信纲留宿樱丸处，不需信纲提醒，樱丸便自觉地松了衣带，让衣服只能堪堪遮住身体，又露出些娇媚姿态，捉住信纲的裤脚，撒娇不许他离开，不待入夜，两人性急地倒在里间床榻上时，樱丸顺从快感交出一声声比女人更甜美地呻吟，叫靠近的侍女听了直脸红，信纲又使坏心不许侍女离开，樱丸叫也不是，不叫，身上的信纲又直往敏感处撞，羞得樱丸泪水涟涟。平日里那些痴缠的话，如今失神之时，不需提醒，樱丸就能说地让人听了血脉喷张。羞于启齿之事，被欲望淹没的樱丸就像是发情一般，只想着做了能让信纲开心，全然顾不得有人在。  
经过信纲的调教，云雨之时的樱丸完全化作了引诱男人的魔物，虽然身上无一处不如处子般娇嫩纯洁。神态，言语，喘息，呻吟，动作，却无一不像是深谙此技的娼妓，让人神魂颠倒。信纲虽值壮年，偶尔去别处留宿后再过来，也有力不从心之时，樱丸便开始撒娇，自己分开双腿，露出还滴落着白色液体的柔嫩穴口，拽着信纲胳膊不住摇晃，哭闹着“樱丸还要，大人看樱丸这里，这里还没吃饱，呜呜……樱丸还要更多，大人你摸摸这里，大人你摸摸嘛。”又坐在信纲双腿上，拿小脸靠在信纲胸口蹭来蹭去，柔软的黑发摩擦地信纲心痒时，仰着头，像是寻找父母的小孩一样，找着信纲的嘴唇，拿自己娇嫩的嘴唇摩擦信纲的络腮胡，又伸出小舌头，像是品尝什么美味的糖果，仔细舔着信纲的双唇。感受到一点兆头，就拿柔软的小屁股使劲磨蹭，双腿紧紧缠着信纲，双手却抓着信纲手指，悄悄伸向身下，被发现了后，使劲撒娇，说些不讲理痴缠的话，胸前更贴紧了。感受到樱丸挺立的娇嫩两点在胸前擦来擦去，那紧致的臀肉弹性十足，被抓住的手指，探进穴口后那温暖紧致，如吮吸般的触感，偶尔还可以触到刚才遗留体液的粘腻，再加上樱丸那小猫喵喵叫似的撒娇声，信纲便也顾不得节制了，想着即便是死在石榴裙下，也是值得。

 

【1】出自《源氏物语》，《葵姬》一章  
【2】平安时代夫妇成婚，第一夜双方行周公之礼后，第三日在女方枕边供上银盘盛上的三只饼，夫妻分食，此后男方再谒见女方父母，举办仪式

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章直光出场，标题是《朔风》，喜欢源氏物语的小伙伴应该可以猜到会发生什么事了


End file.
